boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles
Freddy Bollox, or "Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles" was a halfling bard in the Daevenfell campaign. Appearance Freddy Bollox was a heavyset halfling, who preferred to dress in elaborate purple robes with lots of gaudy, fake jewellery. His fat face was caked in make-up, and he bore a large white powdered wig. Underneath his robes he wore leather armor, as well as a rusty crossbow and a golden lyre. Personality Bollox was egotistical to a fault, yet almost got away with it through his way with words and penchant for flattery. His moral compass would flutter aimlessly, if not for the fact that he realized appearing kind and benevolent would gain him more admiration. He would frequently launch into long speeches, mainly about his own greatness. Though selfish, he had a thirst for adventure, something that led him to take ever greater risks both in Davenfeldt and Daevenfell. Early life Freddy Bollox grew up a simple fisherman in Davenfeldt, and through some unknown series of events took the name Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles for himself. He would travel the lands, ingratiating himself with the nobles through flattery and magic, to live off their lavish lifestyles until found out or growing tired with it, at which point he would grab whatever valuables he could and disappear in the night. His past had almost caught up with him as he was captured by brigands, but he was miraculously saved by passing travellers, right before the world was swallowed into Daevenfell. In Daevenfell Bollox, still as Prince Ycaron, won the popular vote by a landslide to become mayor of New Rope, with his opponent Narrow Selthas serving as his slightly embittered advisor. He would regale the people with his inspiring speeches, mainly about building walls and a casino that would also be a brothel and a hotel in one. A lot of his better ideas came from Dr. Ridqeck Fonkin Gnomes jr, who had a special knack for making Bollox think they were his own. Together with the Village Council, he would do a lot of the dirty work himself, and refused to submit to The March's demands. He'd charm and lie his way to surprising victories, and supply helpful support magic from the sidelines in battle. In Heather, he let his disguise slip and walked among the villagers as the simple fisherman he used to be, to avoid suspicion, pretending this itself was the true disguise. To get out of a jam, he flirted with the village's massive leader Mother Myrtha, and surprisingly found himself falling in love for real, perhaps because he allowed himself to be his true self for the first time in decades. The name Freddy Bollox thus became the rallying cry of The Resistance in Heather, and eventually reached the ears of The March. Upon the party's return to Woodrope, he was given an ultimatum by the demon Haggadahn to kill his friends in return for power under the demon's new regime. His heart newly softened, Bollox refused, and was promptly killed for it. His last act was breaking his magical lute to save his friends, allowing Ridqeck to kill off Folgy – Haggadahn's familiar. His alter ego Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles lives on through Edith Ra, who assumed his disguise and role as mayor after Bollox' death.